From the Dark
by MemberOfDumbledoresArmy
Summary: Rose knows the Slytherin boys are dangerous but she has no idea of the horrors they have in store for her. Surprisingly it is the cruelest of the lot who has made it his personal goal to rescue her as many times as she needs saving from the Dark. DARK!story. Dark Scorpius. Rated M for a reason! Full warnings inside.
1. The Beginning

**A/N: Let me explain the reasoning behind this story. I read a review for a story a long time ago in which the reader said he/she didn't like Rose/Scorpius stories because they were just like Hermione/Draco stories only in the next generation. I disagree with this assessment. I've always thought of Rose/Scorpius as their own characters with their own story. Further, if I were to compare them to any other couple it would be James/Lily.**

**HOWEVER, the review got me thinking. What would the relationship between Rose/Scorpius be like if the characters were more similar to Hermione and Draco? In this story, my Rose and my Scorpius are modeled closely after the characters of Hermione and Draco. However, they are not exact replicas of their parents and will have their own traits thrown in. **

**In order to make Rose/Scorpius more like Hermione/Draco I had to imagine a Hogwarts in which the dissention between the houses had GROWN since the war and not diminished. I made Slytherin worse and filled with even darker wizards. **

**WARNINGS: Rape, attempted rape, consensual intercourse, explicit sexual situations, and very vulgar language ahead. **

**DISCLAIMER: Any recognizable characters, places, ideas, events, etc. are NOT MINE. **

**This is a very dark story. Consider yourself warned. **

**Yours, **

**MofDA**

**P.S. For those of you following I Chose You, I have only ONE chapter left and I am still working on it. I am having some trouble with how I want the story to end but I am working on it! Don't give up on me or the story! :) **

…

Rose Weasley would not be doing this for anyone else in the world. Okay, maybe that wasn't true. There were probably a few other of her cousins she would risk her neck for. But it was Roxanne. Her best friend. Her sister of sorts. It was because of Roxanne that Rose found herself sliding quietly out of her comfortable, safe, warm four-poster bed in Gryffindor Tower in the middle of the night.

Roxanne Weasley had always liked trouble. She was drawn to it like a moth to a flame. Normally, however, it was innocent trouble. Harmless pranks here and there. Not turning in homework because she didn't feel like doing it. Setting off a couple of fireworks on the last day of school the previous year. This, however, was taking it way too far in Rose's opinion.

It was the beginning of sixth year and Roxanne had decided to try dating a Slytherin. In the past, Slytherins always had bad reputations and the rest of the houses thought of them as Dark Wizards. But it was worse than that now.

There were rumors. Horrible rumors. Rumors that kept Rose up at night worrying about her favorite cousin; her best friend. This was the latest that Roxanne had ever stayed out with her 'boyfriend' from Slytherin; Miles Avery.

Nobody else knew, of course. Especially not Roxy's brother, Fred. None of the family would approve. Rose was no exception. She'd begged Roxanne not to date Avery, but she hadn't listened.

"But the rumors I've heard-" Rose had pleaded.

"That's just it, isn't it?" Replied Roxanne with a reassuring smile. "They're rumors. If there was any truth to them then they would have been expelled ages ago. Don't worry so much, Rosie, I'm just fine. Miles is a nice guy."

And that had been that. "Damn it, Roxanne Georgina Weasley," Rose cursed as she slipped Albus's Cloak of Invisibility over her shoulders; she'd borrowed it for just this purpose. Albus was her other favorite cousin.

Rose knew the rumors were true. One didn't have to be a genius to figure it out, although Rose Nymphadora Weasley was widely considered to be a genius. "If I really was a genius, then I wouldn't have let her get herself into this mess in the first place," she mumbled angrily while skipping down the steps of her dormitory and out of the Gryffindor common room.

She cringed slightly as she remembered how she had acquired the information she needed to make this rescue possible.

"_I'm not telling you!"_ _the fifth year Slytherin boy had argued loudly as Rose demanded to know what the password to get into the Slytherin common room was. _

"_You're going to tell me, or I start removing appendages, starting with the one between your legs," she brandished her wand threateningly and the cowardly snake squealed like a pig. He couldn't tell her the password fast enough. _

_Rose had a released him with a menacing, "Nice chatting with you, mate." _

She wouldn't have threatened anyone even on her worst day if it wasn't to help Roxy. Godric, there isn't anything she wouldn't do for the people she loved. Rose had a terrible feeling as she forced her feet to move faster on the path toward the Slytherin common room.

Slytherin boys were said to have been luring girls back to their dormitory, raping them, then _Obliviating _the memories. The rumors had been dismissed by the staff for a few reasons. First was because it was almost impossible to prove. They had no way of even knowing which girls had been raped if the rumors were somehow true and they certainly couldn't demand that every girl in Hogwarts let the professors break into their minds, possibly causing damage, just to find out it was all a big lie.

Another reason was that it took powerful magic and a powerful _Obliviate _Charm to make someone forget something as traumatizing as rape. The staff didn't seem to think any of the boys were that magically advanced. Especially as fifth years, which was when the rumors started one year previously.

Rose wasn't considered a genius for nothing, though. Not only could she verify the rumors were true but she could also point out which girls had been raped by the group of boys. The only problem was that no one believed her. Not even Roxanne, who was naïve enough to always think the best of everyone.

How could Rose tell? It was simple, really. Memory Charms, even the best of them, left certain telltale signs. For example, Celeste Thomas was walking around as if she'd been Confunded for a whole day after having a date the night before with Troy Zabini. Melissa Pole burst into unexplainable sobs whenever her nice Hufflepuff boyfriend so much as put his arm around her. Then there was Samantha Smalls who used to be the most outgoing Ravenclaw girl until she "fell asleep in the library while studying" and didn't return to her dormitory all night and now she rarely even spoke.

Rose also knew that there were not only one, but two boys in Slytherin house who were sixth years and more than capable of such advanced magic. Troy Zabini and Scorpius Malfoy. There were five boys in Slytherin in her year; Troy Zabini, Miles Avery, Drew Carlson, Rick Perkins, and Scorpius Malfoy.

The teachers didn't see how _bored_ Zabini and Malfoy were during lessons. Rose noticed because she normally was, too. Despite having inherited her mother's brains (as her father liked to say), she hadn't inherited her love of school. Instead of paying rapt attention to everything her professors said, Rose let herself absorb the information as background noise while she thought about more important things.

Now Rose had arrived. The brick wall that was the entrance to the snake pit. She'd had this plan in place ever since Roxanne had first started seeing Avery. Rose's wand hand was trembling so she took a deep breath to steady herself.

_Pretend it's practice,_ she thought desperately, _You are just having DADA practice with Roxy and Al. Pretend they are targets and it's not real_.

Rose couldn't tell anyone else about this. That's why she'd come alone. Roxanne was her best friend and she'd be damned if she betrayed her. If any of their cousins knew then their parents would know and Roxanne would not only be in the biggest trouble of her life but she would also likely be ostracized by most of the cousins, at least for a while.

On top of that, the boys would have come in with wands blazing, probably would have killed a few Slytherins (that wasn't an exaggeration either) and then they would be in Azkaban. If she had told any of the professors then Roxanne would be expelled as well as the Slytherin boys for having purposefully gone out after curfew to meet a boy.

No, Rose had to do this alone. Steeling herself, she whispered, "Cornish Pixies" and the wall opened up for her. It was so late that the common room was empty for which she was grateful. Hoping desperately that the Slytherin common room was set up like the Gryffindors, she went straight for what she assumed was the boys staircase and to the sixth door at the end of the hall. No noise could be heard.

Either Rose was wrong about everything or they'd cast a very good Silencing Charm. Shaking from her long red curls to the tips of her pink painted toenails, Rose reached out a hand and pushed the door open; thank Merlin they'd forgotten to cast Locking Charms on it, it would have taken Rose longer to get there if she had to break through any haphazardly set up wards.

Good Godric. Her worst fears were confirmed the moment she stepped into the room. It was still completely lit up by the torches on the walls and not one of the boys was asleep. Four boys surrounded Roxanne and Rose was relieved to see that they obviously hadn't raped her yet. Her hands were tied to the headboard of a bed and her shirt was open, exposing her bra to all in the room. There was a gag in her mouth but her brown eyes were opened wide with fear. Her skirt was still in place but one of the boys – Zabini – had hold of her knee and was pulling her stockings down her legs with an angry, "Hold still, bitch!"

Rose was proud when her voice came out loud and strong, "Let her go!" The four boys froze. Their heads turned toward her and Rose, always quick, realized one boy was missing. Scorpius. If he was somehow behind her, he could overpower her. Her eyes scanned the room and she saw Scorpius lounging on his bed as if he didn't have a care in the world. He was reading a book and hadn't even glanced up at her when she'd yelled.

"Look what we have here boys! Tonight is our lucky night! Two lost little Gryffindors!" leered Carlson.

"Let her go or I'll start hexing all your balls off," Rose growled. Even though there were four of them, none of them had their wands drawn as she did, automatically giving her an advantage. She also knew that she could take any one of them alone but together it probably wouldn't happen.

They were silently sizing each other up, wondering who would come out on top if this turned into a duel. Honestly none of them knew for sure. Rose had the advantage of an already drawn wand; how many could she _Stupefy_ before the others drew their wands? Enough to take them all out? What if Malfoy joined in?

Before she could change her mind, she said confidently, "I'll make you a deal boys. A fair trade. Me for my cousin."

"How is that fair?" demanded Perkins. "We could have both of you! Why would we agree to just take one?"

"Because how many of you do you think I can make dick-less before you stop me? Fancy risking your favorite appendage, Perkins?" Rose baited. "I'll even sweeten the deal for you. I'll keep my memory of it."

That was something they would want, isn't it? For at least one girl to remember what they'd done? Didn't every monster want the people he tortured to remember that he tortured them? "You'll tell," growled Zabini suspiciously.

"No, I won't, because I'm not a complete idiot. I know you'll kill me if I tell anyone."

"I still say we could take you," he sneered.

"Your choice, of course, risk your pricks for two pieces of ass, or take me up on my offer. And there's always the chance that I win and leave you all writhing in pain on the ground and you don't get anything at all. Oh, and did I mention that my cousin's a bit of a slag while I'm a virgin?"

Rose didn't like calling Roxanne a slag. Strictly speaking Rose didn't know what exactly constituted being a slag, but Roxanne had been with her fair share of men. Rose didn't hold that against her, of course, but she knew that her virgin status would appeal to this group.

"Alright, Weasley, you've got yourself a deal," Zabini held up his hands in a sign of surrender and Rose shot a spell at the chains binding Roxanne's wrists. They loosed and Roxanne's hands flew to her mouth, relieving herself of the gag.

"No, Rose!" she rasped. "Don't! Just leave me!" she let out a sob and Rose realized just how much Roxanne blamed herself for this.

"Get out of here, quickly," Rose replied, "Before the slimy gits try to cross us."

Roxanne scrambled off of the bed and away from the boys but hesitated to leave the room. "Let me erase her memory first," said Zabini stepping forward. Rose groaned as her assumptions had been correct; Zabini was powerful enough to cast the memory charms they were using.

"If you try anything funny, so help me, Zabini, I won't stop at castrating you, I will fucking murder you."

"Easy, Red, I like them feisty and I want you remembering what we did to you. I'll play by your rules," he paused as he appraised her and reached for his wand. "A virgin? Damn. Tonight is going to be fun." His wand spun around to aim directly at Roxanne "_Obliviate,"_ he muttered, "You and Miles met up tonight. He broke up with you. You went back to Gryffindor Tower, fell asleep in your bed crying, and that's all that happened."

"Nothing else happened," repeated Roxanne blankly.

"Good girl. Off you go now, love," he reached out a hand and roughly pinched her arse as Roxanne, still under the influence of his spell, turned and left.

"You," snapped Avery pointing at Rose, "drop your wand over there," he nodded his head at the end table beside another bed and Rose did as instructed, her whole body shaking violently.

"Obedient little thing, aren't you?" taunted Perkins.

Then arms were around her. Hands were groping her. She let out one scream before clamping her mouth shut tightly. She wouldn't give them the satisfaction of hearing her screams.

"Stop." Scorpius stood from where he'd been sprawled on his bed and cocked his head to the side as he evaluated the situation before him. Perkins had both of his hands on her arse, grabbing her roughly. Zabini had one of her hands tied with a Slytherin tie. Carlson had lifted her by the waist and was in the process of carrying her to the bed. Avery had already torn her shirt open roughly, buttons dotted the emerald carpet.

"Want to join in, Malfoy?" offered Zabini generously.

"Actually," Scorpius feigned a look of indifference. "I think I want this one all to myself. You did say you were a virgin, right, doll?" he walked toward her in a cat-like gait, stalking her like she was the prey and he was the predator. Rose almost begged the other boys to take her instead. Something cold and callous burned like ice in Malfoy's grey eyes and it frightened her much more than the leering lustful looks from the other wizards.

"Shit, mate, no!" Avery groaned. "We traded that other Weasley bint for her and-"

Scorpius spun his wand around and Avery dropped to the floor like dead weight. "Anyone else object?" When nobody responded, he grinned like the devil. "Excellent."

Seeming to be in shock, the other boys let go of Rose and she fell to her hands and knees as her legs were too weak to support her. She let her eyes drop to the floor and stared intently at the intricately woven fibers. Maybe that was how she could get through this. Concentrate on something else – _anything _else.

Strong, muscled, hard, arms lifted her and Rose shrank in on herself in an automatic defensive position. Scorpius set her in the middle of his bed and flicked his wand to widen the mattress. "Sleep well, boys," he winked at his dorm mates and pulled the curtains around his bed shut before using silencing charms on them.

With gentle fingers Scorpius reached up and pulled the Slytherin tie from her wrist. "I don't see any need to restrain you. You're not going anywhere, are you, darling?"

There was something sinister in his cool demeanor and Rose felt it deep in her bones that she should not cross this wizard. Her fear mounting, she nodded dumbly and let Scorpius push her delicately down onto her back. His lips were on her neck and in contrast to everything else about him, they were hot.

He licked and nipped and kissed his way from her ear down her chest to her open blouse as he tugged it off of her and tossed it up and over the top of his curtains, knowing the other boys would see it and be envious.

A groan came from him as his hand closed over her breast, which was larger than her baggy school uniform had led him to believe. "Unlike those prats, I like my women ready for me, Weasley, so if you could just fucking relax a bit this would be a lot more enjoyable for you."

Rose said nothing. Just squeezed her eyes shut and let him continue the exploration of her body. Slowly her pajama shorts were removed and when his fingers tenderly dipped into her knickers, he was disappointed to find that she wasn't wet. "I thought I told you to relax?" he growled and it was so threatening that Rose let out a whimper and turned her face to the side, away from him.

"I'm trying," she pleaded desperately.

"You're not trying hard enough," he persisted as his fingers continued working her most intimate area. After what felt like eternity, moisture met his finger tips and renewed his determination to make this at least somewhat enjoyable for her as well.

"You're so fucking hot," he panted into her ear before dipping his head down to bite at her nipple through the flimsy lace of her bra cup. "I can't wait to be buried inside of you."

The whimper that came from her was one of fear and Scorpius decided not to prolong the inevitable any longer. Working methodically, he stripped out of his clothes until he was completely naked. The stupid wench still wouldn't look at him even as he kneeled between her thighs, stroking his cock to get it ready for her.

He removed her bra next, taking only a moment to appreciate how her breasts looked as he moved down to take off her knickers. Very deliberately he slid the length of his cock up and down her opening before positioning himself.

Then he made his mistake. He looked at her. Really looked at her. Not just at her perfect rosy nipples; not at her perfect neatly trimmed pussy; not even at the smooth skin of her neck and collarbone which were peppered with his love bites. No, he looked at the girl before him and he saw her fists clenched tightly on his sheets; her eyes screwed shut tight in fear; her trembling form that was straining against the bed in a futile attempt to get further away from him.

"Fuck!" his fist lashed out and he punched the headboard so hard it banged against the wall and he heard someone, probably Zabini, shout, "Yeah! Get it, Malfoy!" Scorpius wished he would have cast an additional charm to block out the sound of his roommates. They might not be able to hear him and Rose, but they could see his headboard bang against the wall.

Rose whimpered again and said between gritted teeth. "Just….make it fast, okay?"

"Are you a complete idiot, Weasley?" he snarled angrily as he got off of her and pulled his boxers back on. "If someone is going to take your virginity, you should never ask him to go fast."

"Pain, I can handle," she answered in her classroom voice, "what I can't handle is my body being used for someone else's pleasure against my will. So if you're going to do it, do it fast."

"I'm not going to do it."

"You're – what?" her eyelids shot open and she sat up with a shocked expression on her face. Not for the first time in his lifetime, Scorpius noticed how beautiful she was. Her eyes were a deep blue like the depths of the ocean and her face was a delicate feminine shape with an adorable button nose and full red lips.

"There are a few things we need to get straightened out," he began as he dragged his gaze up from her naked form to her face again. "First of all, if any of my dorm mates find out that I _didn't _fuck your brains out, I'll kill you with my bare hands. Second, as you so gallantly offered to keep your memories of tonight, you are expected to act like I did every vile thing on the planet to you. Third, you cannot get dressed tonight and you have to sleep here to make it look believable. Is that understood?"

Rose nodded vigorously. "Yes – yes," she said breathlessly. "I promise, I won't tell a soul. But…why?" Rose had purposefully kept her physical appearance unattractive to the opposite sex. She let her wild hair go crazy every day, she wore frumpy clothes, and she never put on any make-up. But she saw herself naked every day and knew that she had a nice body by society's standards. Playing Quidditch on her house team and rough housing with many male cousins kept her in good shape. Her breasts had formed early, too, and were now larger than any of those that belonged to girls in her year.

So what was it about her that Malfoy found unappealing? "My reasons are my own. Shut the fuck up and go to sleep."

"It's just…did I do something wrong?" she couldn't help it. Really, she couldn't. Rose strived to be the best in everything. If, at some point in the future, she wanted to be with a man this way, she needed to know what she'd done that had Malfoy pulling away from her unable to do the deed.

Scorpius raised his eyebrows at her. "You mean besides being scared shitless? Do you _want _me to force myself on you, witch? You didn't do anything wrong. Just go to sleep."

"But-"

"Sleep," he demanded harshly. Rose flinched but did her best to obey. Despite wanting to pull her clothes back on, she pulled the blankets over her naked from and lowered herself gingerly until her head rested on his soft downy pillows.

"Thank you," she whispered as she rolled to face away from him.

Scorpius said nothing and soon both were asleep.

…..

**Review and be honest! If you hate it, let me know. There's a lot more of the plot to come! **


	2. The Plot

**A/N: For this story I think that I will keep chapter lengths between 3,000 and 4,000 words normally. I find that with most stories I write it varies anywhere from 2,000 to 9,000 words per chapter and I get into this horrible feeling of "Oh no! It needs to be a certain length…" so this time I am letting you all know what number I am aiming for. **

**Even though it will feel like not a lot happens in this chapter, it is important and there will be more exciting events in the next few chapters to come. I hope you are all enjoying this story so far because I know that I'm enjoying writing it!**

**WARNING: Language and sexual references in this chapter.**

**DISCLAIMER: I think by now everyone knows I am not JK Rowling and nothing that is hers belongs to me in any way. **

…..

The loud obnoxious Troy Zabini is who woke Rose up the next morning. He wrenched the curtains open around Scorpius's bed and grinned down at the sight before him.

Rose was sprawled on her stomach, the blanket having inched down a bit to expose her back. Scorpius was beside her, the two of them not touching, on his back with one arm behind his head and the other on his chest. "Wake up, wench," Zabini raised a hand and brought it down to slap her arse but Scorpius's arm shot out from behind his head and caught Zabini's wrist.

"Nobody," he said evenly, "touches her but me."

"Fuck, Malfoy, she must have been good," Zabini waggled his eyebrows at his dorm mate before sauntering off to his own bed.

"We do need to be getting up," Scorpius told Rose as he frowned down at her.

"Should I just…go back to my dormitory?"

"No," Scorpius corrected as he tossed her knickers to her and she shimmied into them under the blankets. "Get dressed and I'll walk you back."

"Escorting her back to the lion's den?" inquired Miles Avery with a jeer as Scorpius and Rose moved toward the dormitory exit.

"Don't be an idiot, Avery. Oh, wait, I forgot who I was talking to." Avery scowled but said nothing. As Rose recalled the reactions of the Slytherin boys last night a dawning realization hit her. Malfoy was their unofficial leader. They all listened to him and defaulted to him. They didn't mess with Malfoy and what Malfoy says goes.

"Seriously, Scor," said Zabini, "Where are you going?"

"It's late morning," Scorpius explained in a drawling tone, as if the boys in the room were the most ignorant beings on the planet. Which, Rose reasoned, wasn't very farfetched. "There will be a lot of people in the common room and in the corridors. I'll Disillusion her, take her back to her dorm, and be back. Even if she's keeping her memory we don't want her strutting out of our dorm in her night clothes."

"Oh."

"That makes sense."

"I didn't think about that."

"Huh, I guess that's a good idea."

"Come on, pet," That was, by her count, the third time he'd called her some term of endearment. Coming from his mouth, however, it sounded like an insult. The previous night he'd called her 'doll' and 'darling'. Now it was 'pet'. Rose didn't like it but was too afraid to correct him.

She followed obediently as the other boys laughed and jeered at her.

"Might want to get rid of those hickies!"

"I'm surprised you can even walk this morning!"

"Tell us, Red, did you enjoy it?"

"Bet she did, the little whore."

She kept her head high and her chin set defiantly in the air as she followed Scorpius from the dormitory. As promised, he used a Disillusionment Charm on her and tugged her gently by the arm all the way across the castle to the Gryffindor common room.

"Listen to me, Weasley, and listen good," he snarled angrily when they found themselves alone in a corridor. "They're going to be out to get you now. They'll want a taste of what they think I had. Stay out of their way because I won't save you again."

"Why not?" she asked before she could stop herself.

He stared at her for a long moment and she wondered if he could see her despite the Disillusionment charm or if he was just guessing at where her face was. "Because if I had to save you again, you wouldn't like it."

With that last word of warning he turned and strode back down the hallway, muttering a spell behind him and Rose felt her skin ripple as she became opaque once again.

…

"There you are! Where have you been?" James Potter was standing beside Hugo, Roxanne, and Albus in the corner of the common room. "We've been worried about you!"

"About me?" she snorted and surprised herself at how casual she sounded. "I woke up in the middle of the night and panicked because I completely forgot about that essay Professor Chang set for us-"

"Rose, that essay isn't due for two more weeks," said an exasperated Albus.

"But I hadn't even started on it!" she whined. To her immense relief her cousins and brother relaxed as they assumed she'd just been acting like her average studious self.

"You're impossible," said James as he walked by her and ruffled her hair. "Don't forget we have an extra hour of practice today, alright? We need our Keeper on form!"

Albus and Hugo followed a moment later talking loudly about how crazy Rose was when it came to school. Roxanne, oppositely, still looked suspicious. "Are you really okay, Rose?" she asked in a whisper and Rose saw deep concern in her best friend's eyes. As if Roxanne knew something. But she couldn't possibly because Zabini had erased her memory.

"Yes," said Rose with a forced smile.

"You know, it's barmy, but I have this terrible feeling something bad happened to you. You know that you can always tell me anything, right?"

"Of course, Roxy." Roxanne crossed the room and hugged Rose tightly.

"I love you, Rose, and I hope everything is okay."

"I love you too, Roxy, and if it wasn't, I would tell you," Rose replied as her cousin continued to hold onto her. This was it. The tell-tale sign that a Memory Charm had been performed. The traces of it could be seen in Roxanne's concern for Rose's safety. At least this one time Rose had saved one girl from the evil Slytherin clutches.

….

All through breakfast in the Great Hall Rose could feel several sets of eyes on her from the Slytherin table. Thankfully nobody else had noticed. At least not yet. Avery, Carlson, Perkins, and Zabini kept leering at her as if she was in on some private joke. It made her feel sick.

Every one of them looked at her as if she were a common slag. Except for Malfoy who was content ignoring her completely. Scorpius Malfoy was much more complex than anyone believed him to be. The Slytherins thought him to be their leader. He was the most talented wizard, the smartest of the lot, the one who had an immeasurable amount of confidence, and the list went on. Everyone else in the school saw him as the most evil bloke to grace the halls of Hogwarts since Lord Voldemort himself.

Scorpius saw himself, however, as a survivor. Growing up in a home with Lucius, Narcissa, Draco, Astoria, and their assorted questionable houseguests had made Scorpius realize early in life that he had a certain role to play and that he was capable of playing it well.

The only problem was that it just wasn't him. His heart wasn't in 99% of what he said or did. He only did things if he had something to gain from them; money, popularity, respect, women, the list went on. The boys in his dorm had brought back several birds over the past year but he'd never joined in on raping them. He played it off like such an act was beneath him but it bothered him more than anything else.

He could handle the mistreatment of the house elves and the disrespect his mates showed to professors and other students. He could even stomach the harsh hexes and curses they performed on others. After years of pretending, he had actually started to believe this Scorpius was the real one. Until the previous night.

It hadn't been a surprise when Miles Avery came strutting into the dorm with Roxanne Weasley willingly tagging along behind him. He'd been after her for months. Nor had it been a surprise when she screamed in fright as the other boys lunged at her.

Scorpius barely paid them any mind as he continued reading his Charms textbook, the screams of the girl stopping abruptly when someone shoved a tie in her mouth. When the door opened and Rose Weasley came in, Scorpius hid his mild interest.

Again, he couldn't comprehend what in the name of Merlin had possessed her to run headfirst into danger the way she had. Apparently the rumors were true and all Gryffindors were too stupid to function because the bint then offered to trade herself for her cousin. Why? Scorpius didn't have an answer for that.

He watched quietly as she argued with them, won, and traded places with her cousin. Then it all clicked in Scorpius's mind; the red-headed Weasley girl was doing something completely selfless. The concept of doing something for someone else while gaining nothing in return was foreign enough to Scorpius. Let alone doing something for someone else while it hurt you. It stirred something deep in him that he'd thought had been long dead or had never existed in the first place.

Before he could stop himself he was intervening. Was selflessness contagious? Because Scorpius was certainly not gaining anything from this. Except a shag. But even then he was sure it would be unsatisfactory and forced. He took no pleasure from the idea of raping a girl. Such tactics were ridiculous to him as he thoroughly enjoyed a bird who was enjoying herself. He wanted to hear his name screamed in the throes of passion and to have the girl clinging to him and begging him for more. Not begging him to stop.

Therefore, he was doing this for her. Really. Further, he would have to actually go through with it because if he just let her go then he would lose respect and status in Slytherin House. He couldn't afford that. They would think he was going soft. As he continued to touch her and stroke her, using his best foreplay moves, he became simultaneously disgusted by the girl and angry with her. Why didn't she like this, damn it?

Merlin's pants, he couldn't go through with it. He'd done many bad and terrible things in his past, but never had he resorted to rape. Zabini and the rest of those idiots weren't going to change that about him. He wouldn't give them that satisfaction. So he gave her a reprieve. But it was the only one. He'd never shown any softness or weakness to anyone before and it bothered him greatly to do so now.

The following morning was something else entirely. He'd been awake before Zabini had ripped the curtains open and he hadn't rescued the wench just to let her be abused by the other wizards anyway, so he'd stopped Zabini from slapping her. Scorpius only knew a few things about the Weasley girl; her first name was Rose, she was scary smart, she was a Gryffindor, a Keeper on the Gryffindor Quidditch Team, and her parents were Ron and Hermione Weasley.

Being scary smart would mean she could do a Disillusionment Charm on herself but he had wanted to walk her back to her dormitory. Something in him was screaming at him to protect the delicate female before him. With his own eyes he wanted to make sure she arrived safely to her common room. Godric, he needed these feelings to go away. Being selfish and mean and ruthless was in his nature; his default personality. Feeling selfless, protective, and kind was unfamiliar and he didn't like it one bit.

Worse, he didn't like feeling this much desire for a witch. When she was naked in his bed his mind couldn't wrap around how gorgeous she was. How had he never noticed before? He wanted her more than he'd ever wanted anyone in his life. Her body was perfect and even her voice was sensual. Oh what he wouldn't give to have her in that position of her own free will.

That was it! All he had to do was seduce her. Shouldn't be too hard. After all, he'd seduced many girls who proved to be challenges for him. Rose Weasley would not only be the ultimate challenge but hopefully shagging her would get her and these horrible new feelings out of his system.

…..

"Miles broke up with me last night," Roxanne sighed sadly and set her head down on her arms which were folded on the desk in front of her. They were in a secluded section of the library working on the essay which Rose had lied about starting.

"Oh no," Rose feigned surprise. "What happened?"

"It's all a bit of a blur. I imagine I was very emotional. I went to meet him by the statue on the second floor and he told me it was over. He said all of the cliché things, of course, 'it's not you, it's me' and 'I hope we can be friends' but you were right. He wasn't the guy for me. Ah well. Plenty of more boys in this castle, aren't there? Maybe I just need a nice Hufflepuff bloke…"

Rose sighed in relief. "That sounds about right. What about Frank?"

"Longbottom?" Roxanne tapped her chin thoughtfully. "He's a year ahead of us but I think maybe I need someone older. Thanks, Rosie! I'm going to go see if I can find him and strike up a conversation!" Roxanne swept all of her materials into her bag and walked briskly out of the library.

One result of what had happened the previous night was that Rose no longer felt safe by herself. After Roxanne left it took her all of thirty seconds to panic and start collecting her own things before practically running out of the library. She breathed an audible sigh of relief when she saw James and Fred walking ahead of her in the corridor.

Rose rushed to them and crashed between them. "There you boys are!" she hoped she didn't sound as frightened as she felt.

"Hey, Rose, what's going on?" Fred asked casually as he slung an arm over her shoulders.

"Oh, you know, just headed back to the dorm to get ready for Quidditch practice."

"Which isn't for like three more hours," James chuckled. "That's Rose. Always over prepared for everything." He knelt down in front of her and Rose took the invitation to jump onto his back.

"Have you seen Roxy?" asked Fred.

"Erm, yeah, we were just studying in the library together." Rose knew better than to tell Fred that his little sister was off trying to find and flirt with a certain Hufflepuff boy.

"Dad was upset that she didn't stop by the shop yesterday," Fred explained. Their dad, George Weasley, owned a franchise of joke shops and he always made a point to be at the Hogsmeade branch on Hogsmeade weekends so he could see his kids. Roxanne, however, had been too busy with her boyfriend to stop and see her father.

"We got distracted," said Rose with an innocent smile. She was so accustomed to lying for Roxanne that it came naturally now. "I saw an adorable dress in the shop window of _Witches Wear_ and we went in there so I could try it on but it didn't look right on me because it was cut so low and by that point I was determined to walk out of there with a new dress and-"

"Okay!" James clapped a hand over her mouth which was chattering away on his shoulder as she was still clinging to his back as he strutted toward the common room. "We get it. You were doing girly stuff."

What none of them noticed, however, was that Scorpius Malfoy lurked in the shadows watching and listening to everything. If he was going to seduce Rose Weasley then he would have to know everything he could about the witch.

…

"What the hell, Rose?" yelled Trevor Robins as Rose missed the third Quaffle in a row. The Gryffindor Quidditch team was comprised of Rose Weasley as Keeper, Fred Weasley and Trevor Robins as Beaters, James Potter, Natalie Hawk, and Matt Berg as Chasers, and Albus Potter as Seeker.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I don't know what's going on with me today," Rose called to her team mates. Her mind was simply not on Quidditch. She was still quite shaken up at the ordeal from the previous night and it showed in her diminished Keeping skills.

"We are going up against Ravenclaw in two weeks, Rose!" James admonished. "I've seen you play better than this in the off season! Are you sure everything is okay with you?"

She shook her head violently in an attempt to clear out all thoughts except of practice. There was no way she was letting another Quaffle past her. "Yes, James," she sneered. "Everything is fine. It won't happen again."

"See that it doesn't!"

Rose gritted her teeth as Natalie spun around and came streaking at her in a red blur. As if in slow motion, Rose watched as Natalie released the Quaffle and it spun toward the hoop on the far right. There was a spin on it though, and Rose zoomed toward the middle hoop instead. As she predicted, the ball curved and shot right into Rose's waiting arms.

"Nice! Keep it up!" James complimented in approval. Rose, however, knew that it had never taken her so much effort to make a save before.

….

Through the rest of practice she didn't miss another shot. The effort to defend the hoops had drained her of all energy. With dragging footsteps she made her way to the changing rooms last of all her teammates and didn't even spare a glance at Matt Berg who had his shirt off which was normally a sight that caused both Rose and Natalie to pause and gawk.

"I'm going to take a shower before heading back up to the castle," Rose didn't think she could make it all the way back up to her dormitory without a nice long hot shower.

"Alright, but don't forget it's only half an hour until curfew," said Albus as he removed his practice jersey. Rose was so distracted by her own thoughts that she didn't even notice the way Natalie was gawking at Albus's shirtless form instead of Matt's.

"She's a Prefect," said Trevor, "it doesn't matter what time she gets back up to the castle. Lucky witch," his playful tone earned nothing more than a fleeting smile from her as she passed by him and went directly to a shower stall.

She listened as the rest of her teammates dressed and left in a loud rowdy group. Alone, she took her time and relaxed, letting the water wash away not only her exhaustion but also all of her tension and the lingering feeling of being dirty.

Although she was physically dirty from three hours of Quidditch, this feeling was more emotional than anything. As if her encounter with the sixth year Slytherin boys had soiled her in some way despite the fact that none of them had taken her virginity.

By the time she turned the water off she was feeling like her normal self again. A towel hung on the hook outside of the shower stall and she wrapped it around herself before exiting the stall and reentering the changing room. A scream of surprise left her when she encountered Scorpius Malfoy.

"This-this is the _Gryffindor_ changing room," she said stupidly, as if he'd made a simple mistake.

"I know," he smirked. "I came to tell you that you played well tonight."

"No, I didn't. Wait – you were watching?"

"I admit, I was curious," he quirked an eyebrow at her as she clutched tightly to the towel.

"That's – odd. But – er – thank you, I guess. Except, I'm kind of…in a towel." She stated obviously.

Scorpius let his cool gaze slide up and down her form with slow deliberateness that made Rose feel like an insect under a microscope. "I've seen you in less," he reminded her.

A blush spread from her chest all the way up her neck to her face and Scorpius found that he liked that blush quite a bit. "Be that as it may," she was back to speaking in her usual brisk tone, "it is hardly appropriate, Malfoy."

"I think it's very appropriate, sweetheart," he stepped toward her and touched the ends of her dripping wet hair. "Your hair looks darker when it's wet," his eyes met hers and he added, "I like it. Then again, I always prefer you wet."

Without giving her the chance to reply he was gone, sweeping out of the changing room before Rose even had time to register what he had said. When his words finally penetrated her befuddled mind, it left her in a speechless state of shock.

…


	3. The Complication

**A/N: My apologies for the wait. To say that I've been busy is an understatement. I am still going to try to have the following fanfics updated by the end of the month:**

**I Chose You**

**The Time Spiral**

**Disappear**

**The following fanfics are ones I am going to aim to have updated not too far into February:**

**Mudbloods For Sale**

**Life Swap**

**Who You Are**

**The Dragon Club 2**

**The Problems With Being a Muggle (maybe. This one is kind of on the back burner currently).**

**WARNING: Mentions of sexual situations and language in this chapter. **

**DISCLAIMER: Anything you recognize is not mine. I do not own anything related to Harry Potter. **

…**..**

Scorpius was smirking to himself the whole way back up to the castle. There was also an extra spring in his step. After watching the entire practice session of the Gryffindor team, he'd waited for Rose to exit the changing rooms. When all of her teammates had exited but he hadn't seen her, he slipped in unnoticed. A shower was running and he couldn't believe his good luck.

With the patience of a dedicated hunter he waited for Rose to finish her shower and emerge. Of course the thought had crossed his mind what would happen if he joined the shower with her. But the shy little witch wasn't anywhere near being ready for that yet.

Admittedly he was disappointed that she came out wrapped in a towel. When he took showers he came into the changing room naked. Then again, the Slytherin team was comprised of all males while the Gryffindor team had two females and three of the males were related to Rose. He supposed she wouldn't want any of them seeing her starkers.

But damn it, even Rose in a towel was enough to get him unbelievably hard. The common room was full of people when Scorpius made it back from the Quidditch pitch. The problem in his trousers was still demanding his attention so his eyes immediately skimmed the room for possibilities.

Despite what most of the school thought, Scorpius didn't have a 'go-to girl' for sex. Sure a few of the girls in Slytherin were easy and he could get into their skirts no problem, but none of them were sitting around waiting for him to snap his fingers for her.

At last his eyes settled on Bianca Zabini, Troy's sister. Although she was one year younger than them you wouldn't know it because all of the make-up she wore made her look like she was close to twenty instead of fifteen. "Hi, Bianca," he said casually as he sat down beside her.

Scorpius had had sex with her a few times before and every Slytherin student was aware of it. "Hey, Scorpius, how's it going?" her tone was casual as well but they both knew what he wanted.

"It's going alright. I've had a long day. You have your OWLs this year, right? The course load is killer in your fifth year," he was making small talk while using subtle body language to get his real intentions across. He had an arm on the back of the couch behind her, he was leaning into her, stroking her knee lightly with his free hand, and kept glancing at her lips.

"Yes, it's been tough, I could really do without this stress," she sighed and let herself lean into his body.

"You know what's really good for stress relief?" he asked suggestively in a huskier tone than he had been using before.

She cocked an eyebrow at him and asked silkily, "Let me guess, whatever it is, you'd like to show it to me in your bedroom?"

He smirked down at her, "If that's what you want."

With a sigh she set down the letter she'd been writing and shrugged. "Why not? It's been a while since I've had a good shag. None of the other boys will be there?"

"No," Scorpius looked up and caught eyes with Miles Avery. Avery kept his eyes on Scorpius as Scorpius stood, took Bianca by the hand, and began leading her up the staircase. Avery nodded in understanding and moved around the common room to let their dorm mates know that the room would be occupied for a while.

Troy Zabini knew what Malfoy got up to with his little sister and there were a few reasons why he didn't do something to stop it. The main reason was because it was no secret that the Malfoys and the Zabinis were currently discussing the possibility of arranging a marriage between Scorpius and Bianca.

Another option the Malfoys were considering was Serena Nott. Arranging pureblood marriages was becoming harder and harder as more pureblood lines were becoming tainted with muggle and muggle-born blood and the pureblood families were having less children.

The Malfoy's problem was that not many other families were willing to let their daughters marry Scorpius because of how they acted during the second wizard war. Harry fucking Potter testified at their trials in their defense. You couldn't get any dirtier than that. The Malfoys were barely above blood traitor status.

Serena Nott, however, could likely end up becoming the future Mrs. Malfoy as a lot of pureblood families had trouble with her not respecting pureblood customs. She was a Slytherin but nobody could figure out how that happened as she didn't act like it one bit.

Her nose was always stuck in a book, she was very quiet and shy, she never wore make-up or did her hair to attract attention, and the list went on. Further, she never took part in any of the conversations held by her peers and she didn't have any friends at all. Her father, Theodore Nott, was always complaining that he didn't know where he'd gone wrong raising her.

Bianca Zabini was wanted by many of the pureblood families to marry their sons but Troy knew that their parents would take her opinion into consideration. He knew his sister favored Scorpius and there was a good chance she would end up marrying him. The second reason why Troy did not interfere with Scorpius shagging his sister was because he couldn't mess with Scorpius anyway. For all of the trash people talked about him and his family, nobody messed with the Malfoys unless they wanted to wind up dead. Or worse.

As Troy watched Malfoy disappear up the staircase with his little sister, his only wish was that Malfoy had a girl in his life that he cared about so Troy could give him a taste of his own medicine.

…..

Scorpius watched lazily as Bianca slid out of the bed and began dressing. "That was incredible," her words were sincere but the compliment didn't even really register to Scorpius. "We should do that more often," she turned to him with only her bra and knickers on as she bent forward to kiss his lips.

"Mmhmm," was his noncommittal reply as she shimmied into her skirt and began searching the dorm for her blouse.

"Have a good night, Scor," she winked at him suggestively before exiting the room.

Scorpius groaned and hid his face behind his hands. The reason the sex had been so incredible for Bianca that particular evening was because he'd kept imaging he was with Rose. It didn't take him long to realize that the reason he'd chosen to shag Bianca was because of all the girls in Slytherin, her body type came the closest to the girl he really wanted to be in bed with.

Fucking hell, he couldn't wait to be rid of these thoughts and feelings. His imagination was running wild with how good it would feel once he was over the little chit. He was sure that as soon as he came inside of her he'd be done with her. She wouldn't be a virgin anymore, she wouldn't be forbidden anymore, she wouldn't present such a challenge to him anymore, and his interest in her would cease to exist.

A dark chuckle hissed from between his lips as he pictured what her face would look like when he unceremoniously tossed her from his bed and told his dorm mates they could have her now that he was done with her. Because that's what he was going to do; shag her and then share her with his friends.

"It smells like sex in here," grumbled Rick Perkins as he and Drew Carlson entered the dormitory.

"When does it not smell like sex in here?" argued Scorpius.

"Good point, mate," Drew laughed as he threw himself into bed. "How was she?"

Scorpius shrugged, "Decent, I reckon."

"Oh, better not let Zabini hear you call his sister just 'decent,'" Rick laughed.

"You're such a fucking prick, Malfoy," Drew added.

"At least the girls I bring back here want me to do what I do to them," he argued before getting out of bed and making his way to the lavatory for a long shower.

….

The majority of Gryffindor house was made up of Weasleys and Potters. James, Fred, and Dominique were seventh years, Rose, Roxanne, and Albus were sixth years, Molly and Louis were fifth years, and Lucy, Hugo, and Lily were fourth years.

With eleven of them, they often found that they were around family more often than not. Now, late at night, it was just Rose, Roxanne, Al, and Dominique who were still awake. "Where do you suppose Fred is?" Roxanne asked as she lounged on the couch shooting sparks from the end of her wand in boredom.

"Who knows? Not with James tonight, he's with Serena." Rose answered while she continued scribbling away at her essay which was already well past the minimum length requirement.

It was a well-kept family secret that James Potter was dating Serena Nott. They were in the same year and he claimed to have known since first year that he wanted to be with her forever. So he flirted shamelessly and eventually won her over. The only problem was that her family would disapprove to the extent that they would disown her when they found out. Her plan, ultimately, was to wait until her hand was forced before letting the world know that she was with James Potter. Serena had told him that time would probably come when her parents had arranged a marriage for her and that point in time was coming soon.

Every member of the Weasley and Potter family liked her very much and did their best to keep the relationship hidden from the public. "Do you think Professor Vector will take points off if my essay is only half an inch shorter than it's supposed to be? I knew I should have written a bit bigger…" Albus wasn't really listening to the conversation as he scratched the back of his head and wondered what he could possibly write in the essay that he hadn't already written.

"Probably not, you're a Potter, and everyone knows that you three get special treatment," Dominique teased good-naturedly. Even though the rest of the school claimed that James, Albus, and Lily received special treatment because of who they were, this was far from the case. Instead they were actually held to even higher standards and had to work harder than the rest of their peers to earn high marks.

"Damn. I'd better think of something else to put down," Albus reached for his Arithmancy textbook.

Rose was struggling to not get lost in her own little world. It had been several days since Scorpius had talked with her in the locker room but she couldn't shake the feeling that he was still keeping an eye on her. The problem was that she couldn't figure out why.

Thankfully her talent on the Quidditch pitch had returned which relieved her greatly. She had enough troubles without worrying about getting kicked off of the team.

"Rose?" she looked up in surprise when Matt Berg sat down next to her. Where had he come from? She'd been so out of it that she didn't notice him enter the common room with Fred.

"Sorry," she said sheepishly.

"Not a problem, I was just saying that we're lucky to have such a talented Keeper on the team," he bumped shoulders with her and she forced a smile. "Is everything okay with you?" he asked worriedly. "You've seemed kind of depressed the past week."

"Oh – I'm fine, Matt, thanks for asking. Just been tired."

"Yeah, from studying too much," Fred sat on the other side of her while stuffing his face with a dinner roll while holding a chicken leg in hand. At least he chewed and swallowed before asking, "What was it you got, Rose? Ten O's on your OWLs?"

"Eleven," answered Albus for her in a morose tone.

"It would have been twelve," said Rose quietly, "but I never took Divination. It sounded like a ridiculous course based mainly in guesswork and not actual fact." Rose didn't say this arrogantly, no, she said it as if she were ashamed of only taking eleven OWLs.

"Damn! Eleven! All O's? Not a single E?" Matt looked as if he were torn between admiration and intimidation.

Rose frowned. "I thought I was going to get an E in Potions because during the practical my hiccupping solution was more of a murky brown instead of the solid brown described in the textbook-"

"Oi!" Fred interrupted. "What's wrong with murky brown? That's the shade most of my Potions end up!"

Matt laughed and they exchanged high-fives. "Well," Roxanne sighed and stretched. "It's time for this underachiever to procrastinate with her Charms homework and go to bed."

"I'm right there with you," Dominique stood also and followed her cousin up the stairs to the girl's dormitories.

"Aren't you going to be a good little Prefect and be in bed by midnight?" teased Fred as he also got up and made his way toward the boys' staircase.

"Actually, no, I'm not tired," Rose sighed, "but I can't concentrate on school work either. I reckon I'll sneak down to the kitchens for a cup of tea."

"Sneak?" Fred snorted, "You could stomp your way down to the kitchens while screaming your head off, waking up everyone in the castle and you wouldn't get in trouble!" Even though Fred was teasing, his words were probably true none the less. Every member of the Hogwarts staff adored Rose Weasley.

"Just the same, I'd rather not get caught," Rose replied with a smile. She stood up and shuffled her papers together.

"I'll go with you," Matt jumped to his feet. "We were just in the kitchens and this idiot ate all of the food by himself before we got it back to the common room." Matt motioned to Fred who gave them an impish smile.

"I was hungry. I'm a growing boy who plays a lot of Quidditch, I need food," he rubbed his flat muscled stomach ruefully.

"Whatever you say," Rose giggled at her cousin before leading the way out of the common room with Matt just behind her.

Despite the claim that he was hungry, Matt wasn't eating much. Just a small bowl of potato soup while Rose sipped at her tea. They weren't speaking but it was a comfortable silence.

"You know," he said as he pushed the empty bowl aside. "It's just me now. No overbearing family members. What's really going on with you, Rose?"

Her ears turned red and she dropped her head down so a thick curtain of unruly red hair hid her face. She mumbled incoherently what sounded like, "….nothing…"

"Rose," he reached out a large hand to touch the side of her face and tilt it up so their eyes were locked. "At least give me a topic here. Is this about school? Boys? Your parents?"

She stared deeply into his brown-green eyes. Matt had been one of her closest friends since first year. He wasn't a member of her family so he wasn't as biased as they were. What harm could come of telling him the topic of her recent distress?

"Boys," she answered quietly.

"Boys," Matt repeated thoughtfully as he released her face and leaned back. After a moment of silence he inquired, "Trying to get a boy to notice you?"

She shook her head back and forth vigorously. "No!"

"Okay. Trying to get a boy to _not_ notice you?" His second guess was fairly close so this time Rose nodded. "You've been awfully upset over this for a while now. Has this bloke done anything to hurt or scare you?"

Rose thought the question over carefully. Truth was that Malfoy had _not_ hurt her. As a matter of fact, he'd saved her. But she couldn't tell Matt this. Then there was the fact that he had scared her. He made her feel uncomfortable. So did all of the Slytherin boys. After careful consideration Rose shook her head 'no.'

"I see," Matt accepted a piece of cake being offered by an eager house elf. "Your problem, my darling Rose, is that you're too desirable for your own good."

In her surprise, Rose gave a squeak and exclaimed, "Me? Desirable. Matthew Hector Berg! You've known me for over five bloody years now and you know that's not the case! Look at my hair! Look at my clothes! And don't get me started on personality. My intelligence intimidates every boy who may possibly be interested in me. I am better than most of the boys at this school in Quidditch which they don't like, either."

Matt was laughing and Rose huffed at him before crossing her arms over her chest. "You truly do not see yourself properly. So your problem is that you can't get a boy to leave you alone. Are you sure you want him to leave you alone?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well you said he didn't hurt you or scare you. Have you considered actually giving him a chance?"

Rose's eyes widened to the size of saucers. Is that what this was? Did Scorpius Malfoy _fancy_ her? The thought was laughable. She remembered the look of lust in his eyes as he gazed at her in that towel. She thought of how hard he had been when he'd been about to take her in his dormitory. The more likely scenario was that he wanted to fuck her but Malfoy was too _noble_ to resort to raping her. She snorted aloud at the idea of anything about Malfoy being noble.

"I'm sure. I think he just wants-" she caught herself just time. She was about to say _sex_ but it was an embarrassing thought. That any boy would look at her and want to have her naked in his bed.

Matt seemed to have caught on though because his eyebrows shot up. "Now I am morbidly curious as to who this mystery guy is that is trying to use our sweet little Rosie for such carnal pleasures."

Rose's face turned, if possible, even redder. "I'd rather not say."

"And that's fine," Matt held up his hands. "I'm not trying to pry. But I do have an idea. Maybe if he thought you were seeing someone else he would back off."

She gulped. Malfoy, she knew, never gave up on anything. If he really was attempting to get her back into his bed then he wouldn't be deterred by something as menial as her having a boyfriend. But it was worth a shot.

"The only problem is that I'm _not_ seeing anyone. There aren't even any prospects of seeing anyone."

"What about me? There's a Hosgmeade weekend in a couple of days. Do you want to go on a date with me? I solemnly swear that I will not take you to Madam Puddifoots," he held up his right hand as if reciting an oath and Rose laughed.

In third year she'd had a major crush on Matt Berg. It went away before fourth year but she never did stop admiring his physique. Tall, broad, with dirty blonde hair and unique brown-green eyes; he'd been the object of affection for at least half of the female student population one time or another.

She slid her eyes up and down as if appraising him. He gave her a dashing, yet cheesy, smile and asked, "Did I pass the inspection?"

"I suppose. Yeah, alright, I reckon I'll go on a date with you Saturday."

Matt's smile turned genuine and he returned to eating his chocolate cake with renewed vigor.


	4. The Claim

**DISCLAIMER: All recognizable characters, places, ideas, events, etc. do NOT belong to me.**

**WARNING: attempted rape, sensitive subject matter, vulgar language, and sexual situations ahead.**

…..

Rose hadn't told anyone, not even Roxanne, that she was going to Hogsmeade with Matt Berg. All of her female friends would have fussed over what she wore and where he was taking her. Oppositely, all of her male friends, which consisted mostly of her family, would have threatened his manly bits if he as much as held her hand.

"Oi! Who are you waiting for mate?" she was at the top of the girls staircase when she heard her cousin James ask this question. Then she heard Matt's reply.

"The girl I am taking to Hogsmeade today."

"Oooh!" came the teasing sound from both Fred Weasley and James Potter.

"Who is she?" asked Fred.

"I won't say," Matt replied and Rose could hear the grin in his voice.

"Is she hot?" inquired James.

"Would I be taking her to Hogsmeade if she wasn't?" Matt's snarky reply had Rose blushing. Was he just saying that or did he really find her attractive?

"So it's a date then? You're not even going to try to lie about it and convince us that you and this bird are 'just friends'?" Fred mocked.

"Not even going to hide it," Matt agreed, "I have a date with a pretty girl and I am taking her to Hogsmeade. You two idiots go on ahead without me. You know women, I've no idea how long it will take her to meet me in the common room."

There were scuffling sounds and James said mockingly, "Good luck."

Rose heard the portrait hole close and came skipping down into the common room. She was the first girl out of the dormitory, which was normal, so none of her roommates thought it odd. Even when Rose did her hair and makeup, like today, she was faster about it than other girls.

When Matt saw her, his eyes widened and trailed up and down her body twice before he grinned broadly at her. "You look great," he said.

"Thanks," she tugged nervously on the hem of her blouse, wondering if perhaps she should have worn jeans instead of a skirt. Normally with her school uniform skirt she wore dark tights that hid her naked skin and frumpy robes that hid her legs completely but Matt didn't seem to mind the absence of tights and frumpy robes today.

Unsure of every move she made, Rose let Matt lead, which he wasn't shy about. At all. The moment she was within reaching distance he took hold of her hand and laced their fingers together. "Ready?"

She nodded and they headed out. "You could have told James and Fred the truth if you wanted," she offered as they walked through the quiet halls of Hogwarts toward the front doors.

"Which is?" he prompted.

"That you're just going with me and it's nothing special," she gave a small shrug of her shoulders and tossed her hair over her shoulder gently.

"Rose, this is special to me. I know that you think the only reason I asked you to come to Hogsmeade with me was to get this other guy to leave you alone but that's not true. I've been trying to ask you out for about a year now. I was just waiting for the right opportunity."

Startled by this confession, Rose stopped walking so abruptly that she nearly fell over. When Matt turned toward her he found that her face was flushing a bright red. "I…didn't know that," she said lamely.

"Does it upset you?"

"No, I just…I mean, no, of course not. I'm glad you told me," she smiled at him and tightened her grip on his hand.

"Your cousins are going to kill me when they see us together," he chuckled and led her out of the castle and on the way toward Hogsmeade.

"No, they won't. They might torture you a bit but nothing permanent," neither of them was sure if she was teasing or not.

"Are you ever going to tell me who my competition is?" he changed the subject for which she was grateful.

"What competition?" her brows furrowed.

"This bloke that fancies you and you're trying to thwart by dating me," he puffed his chest out proudly making her laugh.

"No," she shook her head and looked down at her feet, "I do not plan on telling you anything about him. As a matter of fact, forget he exists at all. That's what I try to do!"

"How about you help me with that?" he murmured as he tugged her around to face him and brought his hand up to her chin. He titled her face up and brought his down to meet hers, kissing her softly for the first time.

Matt Berg was the third boy that Rose had ever kissed. The first was a muggle boy who lived in her neighborhood when she turned fourteen. They'd only kissed a few times that summer and didn't really speak once school started and she left to attend her 'private boarding school'. The second was Scorpius Malfoy although she wasn't entirely sure if that counted because while he had kissed her lips, she hadn't kissed him back.

Those two experiences were nothing like this one. Matt knew what he was doing and coaxed a response from her without her even realizing it. Moments after starting the innocent kiss the two were snogging passionately wrapped in each other's arms.

A squeal from somewhere up ahead of them is what caused the snogging to reach an abrupt end. Rose's head snapped to the side to see Roxanne, Fred, James, and Natalie all staring at them. Roxanne was obviously the one who squealed as her hands were up in front of her face which was lit up in amusement. Fred and James both had dropped their jaws open and were gaping at the couple like fish out of water. Natalie blinked several times before smirking and sending Rose a devious wink.

"Hey you wanker!" Screamed Fred, "You never told us that the girl you were dating was our cousin!"

Matt and Rose were both turning shades of red as their friends continued to tease them.

….

Scorpius Malfoy was kicked back in a chair at The Hogshead with his feet propped up on the table and a firewhiskey in hand. The servers there really didn't care if you were underage or not as long as you had the gold to pay for what you ordered.

He nearly toppled over when out of one of the dingy windows he saw Rose Weasley walking up the main street hand-in-hand with Matthew Fucking Berg. That prick had been the bane of Scorpius's existence since he joined the Gryffindor Quidditch team three years previously. Out of all three Gryffindor Chasers, Berg was always the one who managed to get in Scorpius's way while he was searching for the Golden Snitch.

Scorpius couldn't believe all of the shitty luck. He couldn't recall ever having seen her on a date before. Now that he was trying to get her in bed she was dating someone? No. The idea of giving up never even occurred to him. He'd had sex with girls who were in relationships before and he was confident in his ability to convince girls to cheat. But Perfect Prefect Weasley?

Without his notice, a growl escaped him and he zoned in on Berg. Just another obstacle that Scorpius would have to obliterate. Then his attention shifted to Rose. He almost groaned aloud at those long fit legs. Normally Rose didn't show them off. Scorpius wouldn't have even known how perfect they were if he hadn't undressed her in his bed a few weeks previously. Berg sure as hell shouldn't know such intimate details about her like how she had freckles on the backs of her knees and how soft her thighs felt in your grip. Fuck. He had to stop thinking like that.

"Wow, Scor, looks like you opened her for business!" Miles Avery had followed Scorpius's gaze to discover what he was staring at.

"Shut up," Scorpius snarled.

"Woah, touchy are we?" Zabini tipped his glass of firewhiskey toward Scorpius in a mock salute before downing it in one swallow. "Getting territorial over the dirty little half-blood, Malfoy?"

Trying to not give away any of his emotions he calmed himself and said, "No. I fucked her first. It was my sheets that had to be _Scourgified _after she bled on them. If Berg wants my sloppy seconds then more power to him."

"Unless…." Perkins let the word trail off until he was certain he had all of their attentions. "You claimed her as your whore."

It had been a while since any of them had done that. The truth of the matter was none of the pureblood Slytherin boys wanted to date. It didn't matter because their parents would choose who they married so what was the point? Instead they chose a girl who they would sleep with and claim as theirs for however long they wanted her. During that time none of the other Slytherin boys would mess with her and she couldn't mess around with any other blokes.

Sometimes the girl involved did this voluntarily and other times it was forced. Like having their own personal sex slaves. Scorpius hadn't given any thought to such a course of action. He wanted Weasley to want him. But he supposed if driven to such an extreme he could force her to stop seeing Berg and have sex only with him.

Another advantage of the system the boys had instituted was that the girl of their choosing could be of any blood status. It was a way to sleep with the muggle-borns, half-bloods, and blood traitors without being looked down on by their peers. Because she meant nothing more to them than just a fuck.

Scorpius tilted his head to the side as he appraised the object of his affections who was now even closer to the window as she pointed at Quidditch supplies in the store window of the shop across the street from The Hogshead. "I'll consider it."

…

"I can't believe they were so accepting of this," Matt said in awe while motioning to himself and Rose.

For the first time since being almost raped Rose felt truly happy and carefree. Her day with Matt had been liberating and wonderful. She didn't want it to end. "You're friends with James and Fred. They know you. They probably think that they have enough influence over you that you won't try anything untoward with me."

"Like try to steal kisses in the hallways between classes?" he leaned in to touch his nose to hers playfully.

Rose giggled. "Yes, exactly like that," she went up on the tips of her toes to kiss his jaw.

"I really like you, Rose. Would you consider being my girlfriend? You know, officially?" his eyes gazed into hers hopefully and Rose was about to answer with an immediate yes when something over his shoulder caught her eye.

Scorpius Malfoy was glaring daggers at them from across the street. Now with some slight hesitation Rose pulled herself back to focus on Matt and said quietly, "Yes."

…..

"I seriously cannot even believe this," Natalie Hawk breathed as she flopped back onto Rose's bed. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't think it was that big of a deal," Rose said honestly while slipping out of her flats and pulling on a pair of trackies before shimmying out of her skirt.

"It's a really big deal!" Roxanne gushed enthusiastically. "How long has this been going on?"

"Er – he asked me to go to Hogsmeade with him a few days ago. But today was when he asked me to be his girlfriend."

"He asked you to be his girlfriend?" An excited Natalie demanded.

"I said yes," Rose added.

Both of her friends squealed and started talking animatedly about how good looking Matt was, how nice he and Rose looked together, how cute their children would be, and other things that Rose wasn't really paying attention to.

Her mind couldn't stop drudging up the image of Scorpius's furious expression as he watched her flirt with Matt. What had she started?

….

A girl was giggling and it scraped on Scorpius's nerves like sandpaper. Tonight the bird his roommates brought back was actually willing. A good enough looking fifth year Hufflepuff who probably thought the idea of shagging four dangerous Slytherin boys sounded like fun.

Scorpius was surprised to find that he was concerned about the girl. He had never been concerned about a girl they brought back before Rose. Now every time they brought someone into the dorm for their sexual pleasure Scorpius had to make excuses to leave.

"Where are you going?" asked Carlson.

"Prefect patrols," Scorpius didn't stop moving as he spoke, just swiftly fled the room and collapsed outside of the Slytherin common room. He dropped his head into his hands and started shaking. _I can't live like this forever_. That was the one thought that continued to circle his mind.

How did he become like this? What made him so cold and heartless? How the fuck had he become so messed up that the screams for help from a girl being raped didn't bother him? Now all of the girls sounded like _her_ to his ears. Every time those bastards who he called roommates made a girl cry out in fright or pain Scorpius almost lost it.

It wasn't until seeing Rose with Berg that these questions had started nagging at Scorpius. For the past several weeks he'd been asking what Rose did to him. Now he was wondering what he did to himself that turned him into such a monster.

Worse, what if Matthew Berg really was better for her than Scorpius was? The idea baffled him because he'd never contemplated such a thing before and her happiness and wellbeing had never concerned him before that afternoon in Hogsmeade.

Scorpius vowed to keep an even closer eye on her from now on. Just to make sure that Berg was treating her right. Had Scorpius's mistake been not moving fast enough? He'd thought the best way to win her over was to go slow but maybe she'd have responded better if he had just swept in and been blunt about his intentions.

There wasn't even anyone he could talk to about this because nobody would understand. At least, nobody in his life. For years he saw people like the Potters and Weasleys and he pitied them. Now he wished he could be like them. They were so warm and Scorpius had always viewed that as a flaw. But now being cold felt like the flaw.

Having nobody to reveal your deepest secrets and feelings to. Nobody to trust. Nobody who had your back no matter what. Nobody who loved you for being _you_. Scowling at the brick wall that concealed the passage into the Slytherin common room Scorpius wondered if he was destined to spend another night sleeping in the corridor.

…..

The next week flew by faster than any week Rose could remember. She was happy, too. Except every time any of the Slytherin boys looked her way. Some bestowed their usual looks of loathing and disgust.

Others, however, gave her looks that scared her to the core. Looks that said something was coming for her and she didn't want to know what that could possibly be. Then there was a part of her, no matter how much she denied it, that felt bad. Scorpius was looking worse each passing day and Rose couldn't help but feel as if it was her fault somehow.

Dark circles were under his eyes, he didn't look as put together, his hair was messier, his clothes rumpled, and Rose was sorely tempted to ask him what was wrong. There was something in her screaming at her to help him. After all, he had risked a lot to help her once, hadn't he?

Aside from those worrying and confusing thoughts Rose was the happiest she'd ever been. Her boyfriend was pretty much perfect. Scratch that, he was perfect. He was sweet, thoughtful, intelligent, funny, and Rose liked him more each day.

It was late one night while she was walking on her Prefect patrols that it happened. The dreaded thing she'd felt had been brewing in the minds of the Slytherin sixth year boys for the past month.

She blamed herself for letting her guard down. But it was after hours, the castle was silent, and her thoughts were on Scorpius. She'd decided that she would confront him the following day if she could catch him alone. Maybe he would be in the library studying. Or maybe if he was walking down the hallway without his cronies she could pull him into an empty classroom.

That was when they struck. Between one thought and the next Rose was yanked roughly by the wrist into an abandoned classroom. There was a dark chuckle and goose bumps erupted along every inch of her skin. There had still been a tiny foolish part of her that hoped it was Matt playing a joke or maybe wanting a quick snog. But no. It was a dark chuckle she recognized as belonging to Miles Avery.

The wand concealed in the waist band of her skirt was snatched up by Zabini before Rose was even properly oriented. "Don't touch me!" she cried as a hand roughly grabbed her arse.

"Where's your goody-Gryffindor boyfriend to help you now, Rosie?" a voice that belonged to Carlson jeered as more hands tugged at her clothes.

_Not again_ she silently prayed. Malfoy's words came clearly back to her mind in that moment, "_…I won't save you again, because if I had to….you wouldn't like it._"

Yes! Yes, she would! She would love for Malfoy to show up and save her. Even if his price was to have sex with her himself! The thought came from nowhere and caused her to still for just a moment. "That's a good girl," mocked Perkins.

She began struggling again with renewed vigor while her thoughts continued to speed through her brain at a mile a minute. If these boys raped her, they would discover she was a virgin. If that happened then what would they do to Scorpius? She gave a loud battle cry and managed to pull her wrist out of Zabini's grasp and punch Perkins in the side of the head.

He gave a low grunt and slapped her across the face so hard she saw stars. "You fucking bitch! You dirty whore! You think you can just hit me and get away with it? Bitch, I am going to fuck you until you can't move!"

Rose was sobbing. Tears were streaming down her face as her clothes were torn off piece by piece. When she was down to nothing but her knickers Zabini lifted her and used his body to press her flat on her back onto a table.

A small sliver of light illuminated Rose's face and she turned her had to gaze foggily at the classroom door which now stood ajar. A figure entered and strode toward her with purposeful steps. In the darkness she couldn't see his face but she knew instantly that it was Scorpius. He'd come to save her again.

"What. The. Fuck." Each word was bit out with more anger than the one before it. Zabini lifted himself off of Rose but she didn't move. She continued to lie there, exposed, crying like a wounded animal, and each little sob tore at Scorpius's heart.

Without lifting a wand he magically blasted all four boys so hard off of their feet that they slammed into the walls and then fell to the floor. "I would stay to kill all of you in the most painful ways I could devise but I have more important matters to attend to," Scorpius's tone was brisk now. Brisk and deadly and Rose wasn't really paying any attention as hysterical sounds were still escaping her bruised lips.

"How is this for a warning, boys? She's _mine_. Do you hear that, Zabini? Avery? I'm claiming her. I don't want any of your disgusting cocks anywhere near her. You're lucky I didn't arrive a moment later, because if any of you had touched her pussy I wouldn't hesitate to cut off your dicks and shove them down your throats," as he spoke he walked around the room casually glancing at each half-conscious boy. "Of course, it's not like that would kill any of you. Your dicks are too small to block your airways, right, Perkins?" he reared back and kicked Perkins hard between the legs, causing the boy to scream out in pain and curl into the fetal position.

"Now," Scorpius removed his crisp cloak and spread it over Rose like a blanket, "if you'll excuse us, I have a hysterical bird that I need to calm down and pleasure for the rest of the night." More gingerly than she knew he was capable of, Scorpius lifted Rose into his arms, keep his cloak wrapped around her nearly naked form, and carried her swiftly from the room.

…**.**

**A/N: As always your feedback is very much welcomed! Please let me know what you are thinking of this story so far! **

**Until next time,**

**MofDA**


End file.
